


Взрослый

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Da Vinci's Demons, Rinascimento
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Отец всегда обращался с Альфонсо, как с глупым мальчишкой. В попытке доказать отцу, что он не прав, Альфонсо совершил чудовищную ошибку. Или же все пошло по плану и ради того, чтобы сын мог стать достойным королем, Фердинанд готов был отдать жизнь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взрослый

В зале было темно и холодно, как и полагается в склепе. Может, зодчий и задумывал комнату как малую пиршественную залу, да только король Фердинанд I Арагонский нашел ей лучшее применение, когда рассадил на стульях своих мертвых врагов.

Альфонсо уронил голову на стол, ударился лбом. Боль уже не отрезвляла, только давила. Он вновь поднял взгляд и уставился в невидящие глаза покойного отца. Казалось, тот взирал на него свысока, как на маленького ребенка, к которому по ошибке попали в руки игрушки взрослых — так, как смотрел при жизни. Альфонсо ненавидел его и боялся. А Фердинанд не боялся ничего.

Даже когда Альфонсо привязал отца к столу мясника и взял в руки нож, тот только усмехнулся:

— Не лезь в дела взрослых, — и посмотрел с таким тихим спокойствием, что Альфонсо снова испугался. Он никогда не мог понять отца.

Страх подстегивал.

Альфонсо боялся, что не будет нужен. Поэтому он всегда стремился стать лучшим. Лучшим в фехтовании и стрельбе из лука. Лучшим в убийствах. Лучшим в исполнении приказов. Альфонсо был послушен во всем, даже забыв, что случится, если ослушаться. 

Он даже научился искусству, что так ценил отец: тот даже скупо хвалил созданные им чучела. Особенно, по мнению Фердинанда, Альфонсо удалась девочка пяти лет, что привели ко двору короля циркачи: природа дала ей три груди, а все знали, как любит уродцев повелитель Неаполя. Никто не задумывался, что происходит с несчастными. 

Альфонсу было отвратительно и страшно разделывать ее, он опасался, как бы та не оказалась какой-нибудь дьяволицей, но отца он боялся больше. Боялся его неодобрения. Боялся, что Фердинанд отнимет тень той любви, что достается ему, старшему сыну, наследнику трона. И будет улыбаться и обнимать только младших. 

Потом Альфонсо начал бояться, что никто никогда не полюбит его хоть на толику больше, чем отец. Возможно, оттого ему хотелось верить в искренность супружеских клятв жены. А та начала изменять.

Альфонсо боялся, что так и останется для всего мира мальчишкой, слова которого ничего не значат. Возможно, оттого ему хотелось верить в правоту Святого Престола и благосклонность Папы. Ведь в них было куда больше любви, чем в любом одобрении отца. Но благосклонность Сикста IV тоже оказалась фальшивкой. 

Да, Альфонсо боялся своих страхов, а самый страшный из них — равнодушие отца, единственного человека на всем этом Богом проклятом свете, которого он любил. Возможно, поэтому Альфонсо не остановился и вспорол отцу брюхо, лишь бы доказать, что он способен на поступок, что он равный, что он не ребенок.

Альфонсо помнил, как отбросил нож в сторону и закатал рукава. Он запустил обе руки в открывшуюся рану и нащупал кишки, желудок, печень — все внутренности. Отец глухо хохотнул, губы его окрасились кровью: ему не было страшно, нет. Ему ли бояться глупого мальчишки? 

В тот момент Альфонсо будто озверел, из его горла вырвался рык. Он хотел бы сейчас сжать сердце этого ужасного человека. Хотя бы затем, чтобы доказать самому себе: сердце у Фердинанда все-таки есть, пусть в нем и нет места для старшего сына. 

Но Альфонсо смирил себя: сердце надо доставать последним, иначе можно повредить тело, и оно не сгодится на чучело. Он начал доставать из утробы Фердинанда кишки, вываливая их рядом на стол. Человек непросто устроен, нужно быть бережным с ним.

Тонкие склизкие внутренности свисали с края.

Фердинанд еще дышал — божье создание может долго жить, если правильно вскрыть. Он тихо шепнул:

— Альфонсо…

Он закашлялся, горлом пошла кровь. Альфонсо вынул руки из живота отца и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Я тебя прощаю… глупый мальчишка, — шепнул Фердинанд, криво оскалившись, прежде чем взгляд его остекленел.

Альфонсо закончил работу, стараясь не думать о том, что увидел во взгляде отца перед смертью: любовь, заботу и страх. Страх за него, своего сына.  
Чучело из Фердинанда вышло отменное.

Альфонсо не мог уже рыдать. Только стонать. Сейчас он знал, что сам себе вырвал сердце. Но так ничего и не доказал.

Все эти выродки покинули Неаполь: турки развернули флот, чтобы поменять стратегию, Папа сбежал в Рим, спрятался за толстыми стенами Сент-Анджело, Медичи отправился принимать в свои объятия разлюбезную Флоренцию. Неаполь был не нужен никому. Или нет, не так. Альфонсо был не нужен никому.  
Он набрался храбрости и снова поднял взгляд на Фердинанда, который сидел рядом. Альфонсо никогда не сможет простить себя.

За спиной послышались тихие шаги и шелест платья — точно змеиная чешуя прошуршала по полу. Альфонсо не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы узнать свою супругу: от Ипполиты пахло ложью.

— Убирайся, — не было сил даже прикрикнуть на нее.

— Альфонсо, ты сидишь здесь уже почти неделю, — она замерла, боясь, что он поднимается и ударит ее.

Хорошо, что она боится. Ипполита думает, что может управлять им, точно Медичи. Она думает, что опутала своими сетями весь двор. И, пожалуй, она думает, что скоро станет королевой. Альфонсо знает: тогда его жизнь не будет стоить и гроша. Пока он нужен, без него Ипполита не воплотит в жизнь свою мечту. 

Ипполита Мария Сфорца — змея, которую он пригрел на своей груди. Она заливает ядом его уши, оплетает своими кольцами, но все-таки она своя. Говорить о всех остальных не стоит вовсе.

Альфонсо было больно, грустно и горько: он никогда не понимал, как хранил его отец; как Фердинанд любил его. Глупец!

Своими собственными руками он убил единственного человека, которому мог верить, на которого мог положиться, от которого не стоило ждать кинжала в спину. Но Альфонсо не собирался просить прощения: Фердинанд уже простил, хотя сын не стоил этого дара. 

Альфонсо остается только заслужить эту милость, а значит, он не имеет права отступать. Особенно теперь, когда он не боялся ничего, просто потому что страха больше не было.

— Пожалуйста, Альфонсо, — Ипполита словно и в самом деле беспокоилась о нем. Правда, собравшиеся во дворце кондотьеры, тоже желающие власти, волновали ее больше. Они вились будто стервятники. Да и французы с их претензиями уже, верно, причалили к берегу.

Его вдруг обуяла ярость. Да как она смеет!

Альфонсо вскочил и, бросившись к Ипполите, схватил ее за горло. Та уставилась на него с ужасом, ее трясла дрожь. Она боялась смерти, ее страх пах резко и кисло. Альфонсо и правда чувствовал его вкус. Она была противна, эта лживая миланская шлюха, трясущаяся за свою жизнь, но так уверенная в своих интригах. Какая же у нее тонкая шея, можно обхватить и одной рукой!.. Хрупкая, вот верное слово. 

Ипполита вцепилась в его руку, а он чувствовал, что может легко сломать ей кости.

Ипполита была по-настоящему красива. Необычные для Неаполя светлые волосы, мягкие, как шелк. Изящные черты лица, глаза цвета моря. Статное тело с красивой грудью и широкими бедрами, и при этом такое стройное, что порой Альфонсо чувствовал, будто держит в своих объятиях птицу. Она — создание Дьявола, прекрасная и ядовитая тварь. Даже сейчас, когда на ее глазах выступили слезы, он верил в ее чистоту и в то же время желал. Так что же, он муж в своем законном праве. Ему не нужно ее сердце, хватит и тела.

Альфонсо грубо поцеловал ее, а потом толкнул на стол, за которым сидел Фердинанд. Ипполита взвизгнула: выдержка у нее была железная, но едва ли она была рада компании трупа.

— Тебе не нравится моя работа? — он криво улыбнулся.

— Что ты делаешь? — голос Ипполиты дрожал, хоть она и старалась говорить ровно, пытаясь угадать настроение мужа. В конце концов, она неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ и запрокинула голову, открывая взгляду грудь.

Ипполита Мария Сфорца так уверена, что знает мужчин и может управлять ими, даже этими сумасшедшими из Трастамары. Так зачем же ее разочаровывать? Альфонсо был нужен ей, а она, как ни странно, была нужна ему: чтобы подарить наследников и иллюзии, множество иллюзий. Только теперь Альфонсо знал, что верить нельзя.

Едва ли не насилуя жену перед незрячим взглядом отца, Альфонсо думал, что если хорошо постараться, он и сам создаст какую угодно иллюзию. Вот только верить он теперь не собирался никому. 

Довольно и того, как ловко обвел его вокруг пальца отец, пытаясь вырастить достойного короля.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) в сериале исторические реалии не соблюдены  
> 2) согласно сериалу, Альфонсо убивает своего отца, чтобы стать королем и поддерживать Папу Сикста IV. На самом деле Фердинанд I прожил до 1494 года. Альфонсо II правил недолго, бежав, когда Карл VIII привел армию в Неаполь. Ипполита Сфорца так и не стала королевой.


End file.
